Finally
by paintpops
Summary: After their long journey to the Undying Lands, Legolas and Gimli arrive at last and Legolas finally meets his grandfather. Sequel to my story 'For the first time'.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: After receiving a very kind message to my other story, I decided to write a sequel. Here it is.  
[For readers who didn't read my other story: For the first time]**

**Finally**

It was night. Legolas knew not only because of Gimli's not so light snores, a thing he was very self-conscious about and, of course Legolas had teased him on countless occasions for it, no, it was the sky above them that made it more than obvious. The usually dark sky filled with few stars that could be seen in Middle-Earth it was not; it was a starlit sky with stars shining so brightly that Legolas didn't even need candles to read the small book filled with elvish poems from a long gone age. Deep within himself Legolas know another thing. Their ship was close to its destination. He felt it in the air and how it had changed so distinctly compared to when they set off a fortnight ago. The elf also felt his soul slowly losing all the burdens it had to bear in the Hither Lands. Albeit it was a slow process, it felt like a muscle losing its tension after being pulled. It was relaxing, soothing.

Just a few more hours, he thought. Then we'll be able to see the Enchanted Isles.

Looking over to Gimli he decided to let the dwarf sleep some more, but no more than an hour because he knew that his dwarfish friend would love to see the star-filled sky that probably reminded him of his home in Aglarond.

After falling in a light sleep that his mortal friends would not even have called dozing, Legolas softly spoke to his friend: ‚Gimli, wake up, my friend!'

Not getting a reaction didn't surprise him, for dwarves were deep sleepers who valued a good night's sleep above all else.

‚Gimli!'

Grumbling and awakening with a particular loud snore that Legolas chose to ignore for peace's sake, Gimli rolled on his back and finally opened his eyes.

‚Elf … what is it now? No more poems you want to discuss with me, I hope', he slurred, his speech still affected by sleep.

‚We are close, Gimli, so very close. And I was sure you wanted to see this night's sky.'

Awed, the dwarf was finally awake enough to gaze up at the sky in wonder. ‚And you were right, Legolas.' Gimli struggled to his feet and gripped the railing so hard that the wood cracked – not that Legolas cared. ‚It's like my caves greet me from the distance, a last goodbye from Middle-Earth.'

Coming silently to his feet and standing beside his friend, he spoke softly. ‚Trouble not, Gimli. Once we reach our destination every night will be wonderous like this, at least that's what the tales tell. Starlit beaches, starlit forests, elves bathed in starlight and together watching this endless beauty every night. No, Gimli, this is not a ‚last goodbye' as you put it, this can be your constant reminder that Aglarond may be nearer than you think.' With these words Legolas once touched Gimli's breast where he could feel his companion's heart racing. ‚It's in your heart, a memory that will never change. Same as Eryn Lasgalen's memory will never change for me.'

Both friends looked each other in the eyes and all they could see was the reflection of white starlight. Unconsciously they linked hands and watched on silently, and they could see a distant light drawing nearer and they both realized that their journey was slowly coming to an end. As soon as they were near, they could see the outlines of Tol Eressë in the starlight and they could hear the waves crashing against stone.

But it was not silent, like both of them had thought. There was cheering and laughing in the air and it seemed to come from everywhere. When they passed the Lonely Isle, they were able to make out Alqualondë at last. On every beach they passed there were elves waving at their ship and then disappearing again, the stars impossibly brighter than before.

And then they saw it. The harbour of the Undying lands filled with friends and family waiting for them.

Gripping Gimli's hand even stronger than before, Legolas breathed, ‚Gimli, I can see my father. Oh, and my mother!'

The dwarf, equally starstruck with the beauty of the sight before him, didn't answer right away. He did however, almost passionately so, when he saw the Lady Galadriel waiting for them. ‚By my beard, Legolas, the Lady! The Lady Galadriel has come to greet us! Does my beard look alright?!' He nervously checked the many beads in his beard and suddenly seemed nervous.

As their ship came to a halt next to a footbridge, the first to greet them was Círdan the Shipwright. ‚Well met, friends. I welcome you to Alqualondë and the rest of the Undying Lands.'

Reaching out to both, Legolas and Gimli each took one of his hands and let themselves be pulled out of their ship. Setting foot on solid ground again, let Gimli out a sigh in relief, which caused both Legolas and Círdan to laugh.

‚Come, Elvellon! There are many people awaiting us. We shall not tarry now!' Legolas shouted elated.

‚Gimli! Legolas! At last! What took you so long?' An excited voice cried. A voice both hadn't hoped to hear again, although it was now roughened with age.

A small but undeniably old hobbit waved and laughed alongside of the waiting elves. It was Frodo, holding tightly to his walking stick, who despite the whitening of his curly hair, still resembled his younger self.

‚Frodo', cried Gimli, and there was no stopping him. He stumbled across the plank and hugged the ringbearer, very conscious of the hobbit's age and fragility before facing the Lady Galadriel and stuttering while greeting her and her husband who both smiled at the first dwarf to ever set foot upon the Undying Lands.

In a slower pace Legolas neared the crowd and could make out dozens of familiar faces. Friends who fell in battle, comrades who sailed before him, finally living in peace. He didn't feel like making fun of his dwarfish friend's tears, for he felt tears in his eyes himself.

‚Son', as soon as these words reached his ears, he was engulfed in the secure embrace of his father. ‚Finally, finally, you have come! Never has time gone by slower!' he muttered into his son's hair.

Still finding humor in their reunion, Legolas couldn't hold back a ‚Not a mere blink, father?' before closing his eyes and breathing in his father's earthy scent and ignoring the answering ‚Hush now, child!'.

Almost too soon he found himself in another pair of arms. Another smell, different and sweeter, like a garden full of flowers, and Legolas finally couldn't hold back his tears. ‚Oh mother', he breathed.

‚No words now, Legolas, just feel. Words wouldn't do this moment justice', she said softly. She hugged him tightly and let her fingers slide through his silky hair as if he were a child, but he couldn't care less. Distinctly he could hear his father stiffly greeting Gimli and shouting out in surprise a moment later, when Gimli, still overwhelmed, hugged his father's middle and wouldn't let go. His mother and all other bystanders laughed loudly and even Thranduil managed to pet Gimli's shoulder once before softly but surely pushing the dwarf away.

After greeting many other sorely missed friends like Elrond and his family (and receiving nasty kicks to his shin from both of Elrond's sons for taking so long), he was faced with an elf who he wasn't familiar with, but knew immediately who he was – Oropher. A tall elf, even taller than his father, and silvery white hair that reached his hips. Piercing blue eyes that seemed to see almost as much as the Lady's eyes had seen in Lothlorien so long ago.

‚Grandfather', Legolas stammered and silently cursed himself for feeling so insecure. Over the hammering in his ears he could hear Frodo telling Gimli of Bilbo's passing just four decades ago. Being aware of the warmth and reassurance of his parents, Legolas stood straighter and looked his grandsire in the eyes.

‚Grandchild', greeted Oropher, no smile stretching the thin lips in the strict face.

Feeling once more like a little child was not a pleasant experience for Legolas. And obviously his father thought the same.

‚Ah, stop it, father, you –!', Thranduil started, only to be interrupted by Oropher.

‚Do not meddle, elfling!', he said calmly. ‚I will not tolerate it, and you know that.'

‚Do not call me elfling!' hissed Thranduil.

Legolas couldn't believe his ears. Was his father … _pouting_?!

Feeling a little push to his shoulder, he stepped forward starting to bow, clearly unsure how to greet his grandfather.

‚None of that now, child', Oropher spoke in his deep voice, and warm hands stopped him. ‚You will not bow to me. _You _are the one we should bow to, and to your dwarfish friend', Oropher leaned in closer, ,but do not let him know that I would bow to him. I'm sure you can imagine where your father got his pride from. You were determined to sacrifice yourselves if necessary to rid the Hither Lands from Sauron's poisonous existence and many should feel indebted to you.'

Feeling his cheek heating up, he lifted his head and finally, _finally_, saw a smile stretching Oropher's face.

His grandfather moved his hands to his cheeks and softly kissed his forehead, lips lingering for a moment, before hugging his only grandchild.

And Legolas, being surrounded by friends and family, finally knew what _peace _meant.

* * *

A/N: I always thought that arriving during the night must be the best way, so I included that. And of course, I just couldn't leave Elladan and Elrohir in Middle-Earth, so they didn't stand a chance ;D

I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
